


Mission: High School

by xenamoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, High School, M/M, There's not enough RokuVen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenamoi/pseuds/xenamoi
Summary: Roxas and Ventus are about to have a perfectly normal and uneventful day at their local high school. A certain metal plate certainly isn't going to throw away all their plans.
Relationships: Roxas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Mission: High School

Dust. Screams. Metal clashing. The earth, the wind rising. Dread. Copper. Metal crushing. The cold, the fall. Powerlessness. Rage…

“Aqua!”

Ventus suddenly woke up, screaming, which startled the boy who was lying right next to him.

“…still the same nightmare?” asked Roxas.

For only answer, Ven wrapped his arms around the other blond and hugged him tight. Roxas returned his embrace, and let his boyfriend slowly calm down within the comforting warmth, soothingly caressing him on the back.

“It’s all right,” he repeated. “It’s all right. You are here. You are here. It’s all right.”

After a while, Ventus stopped trembling, and finally started to relax. But the other teen knew from experience that this wasn’t over, he still needed to help him ground himself in the present.

“Where are we, Ven?” he asked.

“In a bedroom,” answered the other, his voice still uneasy.

“Where is this bedroom?”

“…in our apartment. The one we live in since… having moved in Eva City.”

“Yes. Eva City.”

He paused a bit. “And what are we doing tomorrow?”

“Going to school.” Ven’s voice was more confident now. “And we are having that stupid History test.”

Roxas smiled. He knew how much they both disliked History.

“And then… well, the team isn’t having any training session, but there’s a meeting of the student council, so I’ll have to attend. And, I think you are having a rehearsal with the band…?”

“Yeah. You’re back with us now?”

“I am. Thanks, Rox.”

“Is everything okay?”

Ventus seemed to ponder for a moment, then Roxas felt lips pressed against his cheek.

“Now it is,” answered Ven. “Goodnight. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

*********

They both woke up with the alarm clock a few hours later.

“Already?” complained Roxas, yawning afterwards.

“Sorry…” answered the other.

Roxas sighed.

“Please, Ven, we already went over this. Stop blaming yourself.”

“Am I allowed to blame _you_ then?”

“Huh?”

“For having been caught breaking into the Principal’s office. If I wasn’t here to defuse the situation, this would have been reported, and it’d have escalated pretty quickly.”

“I still can’t believe you didn’t realize I was doing that. Did you seriously imagine I was getting you all this information from ‘connections’?”

“You’re the most popular kid at school,” explained Ven. “I figured out if anyone could do so it was you.”

“Well _I_ now have figured out that you can be hopelessly naïve sometimes.”

“Hey!” protested Ven, smacking the other teen with a pillow.

“It’s true!” argued Roxas.

“Just… ah, nevermind. But you could at least have locked the door behind you.”

“I just forgot this one time! And it so happened that it was _the_ one time a student really needed to come to the office and hurriedly opened the door, surprising me there. And besides, if we’re throwing around blame, I could very well blame you.”

“Huh?”

“I’m being told you’re a killjoy at the student council.”

“Of course I am! I won’t deny their ideas are cool, and that I’d want them to happen but – you know this administration – we’re all already on very thin ice – better this than nothing and –”

“The thing is I threw my weight behind you on the by-election. And it’s starting to splash back on me.”

“I…”

Ven was at a loss for words.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said.

“Stop apologizing! I was just making a point about the fact that sometimes in face of what we have to do we are forced to take a course of action that leads to unfortunate consequences and –”

Roxas interrupted himself, realizing.

“And I’ve been making it in the worst, most insensitive way possible, huh? I’m such garbage. I can’t get how you put up with me sometimes. I’m really –”

He was made unable to continue by lips being pressed against his.

“Perfect,” completed Ven. “You’re really perfect.”

Roxas looked at the blue, ethereal eyes in front of him.

“You’re perfect,” continued Ventus, “and such a big impact on my life. You’re perfect and I love you.”

“Ven…”

“I’m the one who started that stupid stuff anyway. I’m –”

“Don’t say it,” warned Roxas.

The other blond chuckled.

“Alright, if you want. Still…”

“Listen. I know you’re very stressed, and you’ve been tired from this night. And I remember very well how freaked out you were yesterday when you realized that did you come five seconds later I could have been expelled. I’d say it’s pretty remarkable you just brought back the topic this morning in passing, without completely freaking out over it again. Again, I’m the one who was insensitive in my answer.”

Ven offered a weary smile.

“Well,” he said, “I was stupid and got a stupid answer out of it. Let’s just call us even and move on.”

“Deal.” Roxas paused for a bit. “But may I add something?”

“Hmm?”

“Maybe you should cut yourself some slack. Between your participation in the athletics team and your role at the student council and your will to be a straight-A student while having to catch up over missed lessons and the fact you want to get on the teachers’ good side and stay after class to talk with them while on the other hand going over in any group activity the students are organizing – no wonder you are ending up so stressed.”

“Rox, you know why I’m doing this.”

“Your health first, Ven. I think you’re having the nightmares that frequently because you’re straining yourself too much.”

“But…”

Ventus absent-mindedly had his gaze drift away, and then it hit him.

“Rox, look at the time!”

“Shit, and we haven’t even gotten out of bed yet.”

“And we can’t be late, we’re starting right with the test!”

“Then let’s stop talking and move.”

*********

The two blonds now were sitting in the bus, still not fully awake. Ven’s head was resting on Roxas’s shoulder. Both were doing their best to use the brain resources they had to mentally check if they remembered everything they needed for the test: the dates, the events, the people… But at one point, their heads hurt too much, so they decided to just enjoy the last minutes they had before they arrived.

“Hey Rox,” quietly said Ven.

“Hmm?”

“Remember when we pretended not to be together? Because we thought it’d help you?”

Roxas laughed ( _of the purest, most melodious laughter_ , thought Ven).

“Yeah, I do. But we were kinda, huh, bad at it? I mean, we managed to make it work at first, but within a few months of our arrival, everyone and their grandmothers were aware. Not a great performance for a secret.”

“But in the end, it didn’t matter, did it? You were too cool for it to meaningfully get to your image.”

“I’d not exactly put it that way –”

“Oh, shut up, mister humble guy. Everyone likes you, and that’s why everything we feared didn’t happen.”

Ven then proceeded to quickly kiss Roxas’s neck before letting his head go back on the other’s shoulder.

“ _Ven_ …”

“What?” teasingly answered Ventus.

“Alright, you asked for it.”

“H-huh?”

“You know why I never notice everyone liking me?”

“What does – err – because you’re still kinda oblivious about cues?”

“Because I like you so much it’s far more than everyone else combined, making it not noticeable for me.”

Ven’s face flushed completely red.

“…come ooooon, Rox. You _know_ me. Don’t melt my heart like this just before a test…”

“You started it.”

“Fair.”

*********

The good news was that Ven’s heart recovered before the beginning of the exam.

The bad news was… that other kid. Ven refused to name him, that would honor him too much. So, the Nameless kid disliked Ven. He never really got why, but the Nameless felt rather strongly about it. Roxas told him it was likely because the Nameless didn’t appreciate Ven’s attempt to be conciliatory with the teachers and the administration, but Ven wasn’t reporting students or anything; was the simple fact of being nice with the adults enough to be labeled as a traitor in the Nameless’s mind?

In any case, Ven was in a relationship with Roxas, and Rox was basically untouchable, so the Nameless never really was in a position to do anything to Ven. What he did, however, was just reeking of his contempt: never actually doing anything, but always subtly but firmly communicating to Ven he wasn’t welcome and making him very uncomfortable.

And that was the last thing he needed before a History test. He already had a lot trouble with History: first, there was so much he missed and had to catch on. And then, it was completely useless. Well, he understood the importance, but to him in particular, it was useless.

With the greatest effort, he managed to get his mind away from the Nameless and back on the question sheet that was just distributed. Dealing with the Nameless really was the last of his worries right now: after the test, he had some catching up to do, then there was a meeting of the council after the classes, and then he needed to study more but that would be after going to the movies with some of his grade and –

Maybe he should listen to Roxas and slow down. He really was about to lose his mind.

*********

Ven got out of the council meeting and was finally done with the school day. He once again had to play the “killjoy” like Roxas said earlier that day, but he didn’t think the other realized the Principal would just strip the council of all its remaining powers if it kept doing ‘unreasonable’ requests. Not that Ven thought they were actually unreasonable, or didn’t very badly want them to happen – he actually probably was one of the most onboard for some – but he at the same time… Ah, the meeting was over, no need to linger on it.

He sat on a bench, waiting for his boyfriend to come out of band practice, and opened his bag to grab some books for studying. Then, after some thinking, he decided not to. He decided, for once, that maybe he shouldn’t push himself to the limit that day. If not for him, at least for Roxas.

He took the time off he had to just let his mind rest. It felt incredibly good. He looked around, absent-mindedly, and – huh? There was some weird metal plate on the ground nearby. Intrigued, he got up and walked towards it and –

Oh no.

He tried to call Roxas, but obviously he didn’t get an answer. So he rushed off.

*********

Roxas was in the middle of rehearsing his solo, when he heard loud noises coming from the corridor.

“Just – come on – let me – don’t – just let me in!”

_Ven?_

“Roxas!!” exclaimed a Ventus who just appeared, with two other students trying to not let him disturb the rehearsal. “Code red! Code red!”

“Red?”

“Red!!”

Roxas just let his guitar fall on the ground and rushed in pursuit of Ven, the two then promptly taking their leave and running to get outside as fast as possible, greatly confusing everyone else.

Once outside, Ven took a metal plate he had ostensibly placed there before entering, and showed it to his teammate.

“See those marks? Definitively not natural, huh? What does the expert think?”

“…no doubt,” answered Roxas. “Heartless. The infestation is finally popping to the surface.”

“Then let’s not waste time. What does the evidence tell us?”

“Sewers, northwestern district. And, with the last batch of evidence this plate is giving, probably at the entrance the closest to this school.”

“I agree with your analysis. Let’s get moving.”

They ran towards their destination as fast as they could. There was not a second to waste. However…

“We’re being followed!” yelled Roxas.

“Huh?”

Indeed, some people riding on motorcycles – it was hard to tell from here, but probably some kids from school wondering why they blasted off so suddenly – were fast approaching them.

“We can’t let them close to where we’re going!” added Roxas.

“I know! Let’s turn left.”

“But that’s a dead end!”

“ _Exactly._ ”

They went to the dead end, then, out of sight from everyone, ran upwards the wall until they reached the roof of the building. There, they lied low and watched the dumbfounded motorcyclists arrive and not find anything. While waiting for them to leave, they murmured to each other.

“Wasn’t that a bit dangerous for world order?” asked Roxas.

“I’d say letting them near the Heartless, or letting the Heartless run loose, is definitively worse. It was the least bad option.”

“I guess, but…”

“Yeah, I agree, we’ve put too much suspicion around us. We’ll need to leave the world asap after having cleaned the infestation. Kinda messy since we’re just disappearing, but our hand is forced at this point.”

“That was an interesting experience.”

“Infiltrating a world for months to wait for an infestation to surface, while sort of taking a vacation by having a relatively normal life? Yeah.”

“I just wish it could fully have been a vacation for you, Ven. You took on too much for information gathering, and look where it left you.”

“This was the best we could come up with…”

“Yeah, but it was our first time, with our new experience we should be more prepared for the next. And I’m not letting you overwork yourself in any way in our next infiltration.”

“But what if –”

“No arguing. I’m not letting the Sun illuminating my life become dim.”

This had the desired effect, and Ven was too flustered to argue back. He looked away, and then noted that their pursuers had left a bit ago, and it was now safe to continue. They rushed towards where the Heartless were waiting for them.

*********

There it was. In the sewers, exactly at the place they had predicted, were a large number of Hearless. Well, large in absolute terms, because next to other infestations they had cleaned it was actually more on the small side.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Roxas threw himself at the enemy, his dual blades effortlessly tearing down the pack. Ven commanded the wind to hinder any attempt of their foes at mounting a counter-offensive, and the slaughter was beginning well. Maybe now that the Hearless reinforcements were arriving he should use –

There was something else to be taken care of.

“Err Roxas? Can you handle them solo for a minute? I really need to check something.”

“I’ll need to play it defensive, but sure, no probs.”

“Thanks.”

Ven retreated towards the entrance, and sure enough, the kids from their school that were pursuing them earlier had found their trace again, phones out, ready to record. He didn’t think they had been able to see anything yet, but if they went any further they would. In that case, the first action to take was…

“Sleep!”

The three guys suddenly dropped on the floor, fast asleep. One problem solved, and one problem created: him putting them asleep was now recorded on their phones. Thankfully, the lack of cellular reception at least guaranteed it wasn’t streamed online, so he just had to get rid of the devices. He took them, and crushed them under his feet. Then, for good measure…

“Warp!”

Nothing happened. This spell was finnicky.

“Warp!”

Still nothing.

“Come on! Warp!!”

Finally, the remains of the phones were banished to another dimension. Now all evidence had disappeared for sure.

Ven went back to the action.

“Sorry to keep you waiting! Order and stuff.”

“Took you long enough.”

“Warp wasn’t cooperative. Anyway, how about we exterminate these things?”

Pillars of light started to come out of the ground pretty much everywhere, disintegrating any Heartless that had the bad luck to stand where they appeared.

“Ugh, yes, you can do that,” commented Roxas.

Not to be outdone, he intensified his ferocity, and their combined effort soon led to the room to empty itself.

“Wow, I think that’s a time record,” stated Ven, grinning.

“Yeah, and it’s time to say goodbye to this world… let’s go back to Master Yen Sid’s to report,” added Roxas.

“Right now? Without having celebrated?”

“What do you mean, celebriojifrjoi”

Ven crushed Roxas in a tight embrace, stared in his eyes gluttonously, then passionately kissed him. The other blond teen was clearly taken by surprise, but it was admittedly a very pleasant one.

What a fitting conclusion to their mission on this world.


End file.
